Home in Heaven
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Sam and Dean have finally run out of resurrections and find themselves in Heaven once again. Is that such a bad thing though?


**Disclaimer:** Oh, look at that. I clearly am just playing with all of what Supernatural offers me.

**A/N:** Wincest is here and there, nothing hardcore.

* * *

><p>"My home is in Heaven. I'm just traveling through this world."<p>

Billy Graham

* * *

><p>Years passed and hunts went and came. The Winchester brothers got older and their joints and bones ached with every spirit they tracked down. It was after one particular hunt that Sam put his foot down to Dean.<p>

The spirit had belonged to some old real estate tycoon who wasn't too pleased that his sons had killed him off to take what was his and then dismember the company he'd built ground up. Like usual the hunt had come with being knocked around a bit and Dean's aging body hadn't taken too kindly to being knocked against a wooden beam or two. Afterwards he laid in bed for two days unable to find the strength to get up.

"Dean, it's time for us to quit while we can. You're nearly thirty five and you already walk like you're sixty."

"Who's going to hunt all the bad things down if we quit, huh Sam?" Dean was completely convinced that they were the only hunters in the world left after Bobby died. A completely ridiculous statement, but one Dean was going to keep.

"How about other hunters. There is more and more every day. We've done our fair share in this world. Let's get out while we can." Eventually Dean conceded when he tried to stand up to match Sam's height and yell at him, but his back screamed in protest. Grumpily he laid there while Sam found a permanent home they could reside in for the rest of their days.

The youngest Winchester did come across a small condo finally that comfily fit them both, but didn't cost an arm and a leg for the jobs they didn't quite have yet. They managed for a while and the brothers lived peacefully, if not content for a time.

At one point and time the brothers stopped being brothers though. Something in the relationship shifted, a line got blurred and their brotherhood shifted into lovers. Neither can recall the night or day it happened, which one instigated the entire event and even how it took place. Dean knew he was feeling oppressively lonely and Sam oddly felt the same. Going to the same bars in the same town just didn't cut it and when the girls they brought home didn't quite fit like they wanted them too it was off to the next one.

Except one night there stopped being a "next one". So Sam and Dean stopped sleeping in separate rooms and everything besides sleeping naked beside each other moved on in the same motion. Every belonging was kept in its original place to keep pretenses up. For whom? Neither knew the answer. It wasn't like anyone visited them. Hunters that knew of them from Bobby called off and on for some advice or information about a certain creature of the dark, but otherwise no one in the world bothered.

There was no one in the world to bother them. And maybe that's why something inside both of their brains snapped and they turned to each other for more than just brotherly love. Anyone who understood them, which rarely happened because no one shared quite the same bond Dean and Sam did, was gone.

Living as brothers and lovers left the Winchester duo in harmony for the longest time. Another year passed on and Sam and Dean had picked up small jobs to pay rent and the other small necessities that came along with sticking in one place. Sometimes, for old time's sake Dean would drag Sam along to a bar after work and they'd hustle a game of pool or poker. There would even be times when they'd make outlandish bets with other drunkards there on anything their minds could strangle forth. The next morning they'd giggle and recount the tales from the previous night, nursing their hangovers over a cup of coffee. Other nights would be relaxed and slow; the pair sprawled all over their ratty couch, popcorn everywhere from being thrown back and forth during the designated movie of the night.

One night was different though. One night changed everything. Sam went to bed a bit earlier because of the shit day he'd manage to drone through at work and Dean wasn't far behind him to nurse Sam to sleep. Hours passed and the two men snored softly, backs on the mattresses, legs tangled within the other's and an arm or two thrown somewhere in the mix. The lack of hunting dulled their senses and they grew less paranoid as nothing came to bother the quiet little life they'd made for themselves. So neither heard the lock and doorknob jiggle quietly and they didn't hear the two men dressed in black enter their apartment and they didn't even wake when the intruders entered the personal domain of their room.

They didn't realize it all, not even when one of the men raised a shotgun to Dean and blew him away, quickly moving to Sam as he startled awake, dead before he truly came to his senses.

Sam startled awake, gasping for breath and feeling around. All the motion caused Dean to wake up too.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean's voice was groggy and thick with sleep as he tried to blink past all of the crud gathering in his eyes.

"You didn't hear that?" Sam's voice was alarmed and he tried to calm down and gain focus on the entire situation. He could have sworn he heard a loud banging, as if a gun had gone off.

"No I didn't. Jeez, what time is it?" Dean lazily rolled onto his side away from his younger brother to stare at the bright red numbers on his night stand.

_5:18 am_

"Sammy, what time does the transit come by?" Dean's words were lost on Sam as he tried to recall if it had just been a nightmare.

"Uuh, about 5 every morning. You know this."

"Maybe that's what woke you up."

"Dean, I know what a giant ass transit on tracks sounds like and this was not it." Sam was irritated that his brother wasn't taking him seriously. Paranoia between the two of them was always taken seriously. It's how they managed to survive this long. Oh, and angels of course. "Besides you're the one who usually wakes up to the transit." Dean thought long and hard for a minute and finally came to the conclusion that his brother was right. It was nearly impossible to sleep through the giant metal heap zooming past their apartment and he wondered how he managed to do it today. Was the clock off or was it running late? He scratched the latter possibility out because a transit in a giant city like this would have never been late.

"Something's wrong." Dean shot up after a few more minutes of tying his thoughts together. Sam clearly agreed because he scrambled out of bed and hurriedly threw the drawer to his night stand open to reach for his gun.

"Dean. My gun's gone." Dean reached for his in the identical dresser to discover his was missing as well.

"Fuck." He sore, rushing around the room to find the jeans he discarded earlier that day. When dressed and semi-prepared with makeshift weapons the duo headed out towards the living room of their apartment on to discover at the end of the hallway was a staircase.

"We don't have stairs." Sam pointed out, ignoring Dean's sour look.

"The hell is going on?" Both trotted towards, keeping their shoulders right next to each other, each man having his own direction to keep an eye out for. The stairs were under their feet and gone in a matter of seconds as they flew down them to make it to a better standing point. Stairs were never a good thing to be attacked on.

Standing on more solid ground each man's jaw dropped and their eyes widened.

"Holy shit." Dean swore, his weapon almost slipping from his grasp. Sam was speechless as he looked around and saw Bobby's living room. "I'll say it again: the hell is going on?"

"Everyone get in here! I want the usual line up!" Bobby's voice startled the brothers out of their trance and they hurried around the corner to see faces they hadn't seen in years. Standing in the corner of the room was Jo, Ellen, Castiel, a younger Dean and Bobby in his wheel chair. The only person missing was Sam.

"This is a memory." Dean pointed out the obvious much like Sam had earlier. Taking notice of the only missing figure of what would be the last picture the six of them would ever take together made Dean realize that it wasn't his. "It's your memory."

"Oh shit Dean. We're in heaven." Sam grabbed Dean's forearm to make sure that he was real and he wasn't about to go insane.

"Heaven? Are you nuts? How could _we_ get into heaven? Last I checked sleeping with your brother isn't going to get you a seat inside the pearly gates."

"Well, I don't remember Hell being like this, but if you do, then please, now is your time to speak up." Sarcasm found its way onto Sam's tongue and Dean glared at him, but stayed silent because he did have a point. Hell wasn't made of fond memories, but heaven was.

"Well, let's find the road. That's how we cloud hopped around here last time."

"Wait, Dean! Aren't you even curious as to know how we're in Heaven?"

"We're dead obviously." The comment rendered a very dry look from Sam and Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know why or how we're dead. We just are. One minute I'm asleep and the next I'm in heaven." Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"That was the sound I heard. The banging? It was a gunshot. A _fucking_ gunshot. " The taller Winchester ground his teeth in sheer irritation.

"Out of all the things to take us out and it was a couple of house burglars? Dude." Dean seemed much calmer than Sam, but a bit more in shock. "That's pathetic."

"No kidding." For a moment both of them fell silent and listened to the rest of Sam's memory play before they decided it was time to look for the road so they could find some answers.

It was a random poster of a road that Bobby had hanging up in his library that sent Sam and Dean into the next memory, which as chances would have it, was Dean's. They spent the rest of the night juggling each other's memories and Dean was actually surprised to see Sam did have memories including Dean. A fairly decent amount actually. This brought up a whole new conversation amongst the boys.

"I didn't think there would be any of me here." Dean commented, still a little surprised. Sam frowned at him, shifting his body back so he could take a better look at his brother.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. There weren't any last time." The mention of their last trip to heaven made Sam sigh.

"Dude. We went through three of my memories. Those weren't the only memories I had ever had in my life."

"Well, yeah I know that." All the words coming out of Dean's mouth didn't match his abashed look and the blood rushing to his cheeks. Sam leaned over, slung one of his long arms over his brother's wide shoulders and kissed him on the ear, making Dean blush only a bit more, but also gave him the look of a four year old who just witnessed Christmas. That look told Sam that Dean was done thinking he wasn't a happy memory for Sam and that action told Dean that Sam was always going to want him around.

* * *

><p>The boys were past counting days in Heaven. They lost track around the second week mark and just let it go from there. Every day after waking up, because they figured out that the dead could sleep, they would go look for whatever version of the road they could muster up and explore Heaven. Sam remembered the symbols Ash had taught him the first vacation they took to the holy place in the sky. The brothers were back to causing reckless damage to everyone's heaven around and the duo couldn't be more pleased with themselves. At first, Sam felt ashamed for breaking Elvis' glass guitar, but after the long-dead rockstar chunked a couple of records at him Sam lost the guilty feeling and scrambled to the next heaven, Dean laughing right behind him.<p>

It was by complete accident that they stumbled across Ash's heaven again, but when they did they drank beers like there was no tomorrow, because as Dean had also come to discover, there were no hangovers in heaven. The three men drunkenly played pool until each one passed out around the Roadhouse. The next morning Sam and Dean woke up back in their own space, in the same bed they shared when they were alive. Like always, Dean was only clad in his boxers, this time bright yellow Batman symbols adorning the black fabric, and Sam had a pair of black sweats on, barely hanging onto his bony hips. Staying comfy, they moved into the kitchen and made coffee for themselves before lounging on the couch. Sam let out a contented sigh and rested his head against the back of it.

Being dead had all the perks of being alive, except there was no weight of the world on their shoulders. Neither Sam nor Dean had been moody since they arrived via shotgun shells and the only arguments the two had were over which famous person they wanted to see. The fact that they managed to make it to heaven at all still nagged at the back of Sam's mind, but until he could find someone who might have the answer he wasn't going to be too concerned. Dean had made a good point that Sam shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Oi! I'm home!" Ash's distinct voice broke through the front door and lazily Sam's head lolled back to see him just in time with two other familiar faces. Instantly Dean shot off the couch, torn between rushing over to the people or staying frozen in the same place. Sam whipped his body around to face the newcomers blocking the doorway as well.

"Hello boys." John smiled, gruff beard and salt-and-pepper hair still intact, one arm hanging by his side, the other wrapped around Mary's waist.

"Mom, dad." Dean was the first to speak, taking a step forward before realizing that he was only wearing boxers. "Uuuh…" He rushed back down the hallway to find some suitable clothing to greet his long lost parents in.

"Hey Sam." John smiled gently at his youngest son, before he was enveloped in a smothering hug. After he pulled away he turned to look at the woman he had only seen when traveling back to the past and once in spirit.

"My Sammy." Mary let Sam bend down and pick her up, before their other son, interrupted,

"Actually, that's my Sammy." Dean's bold smile turned from Sam to his parents and he hugged them both.

"It's Sam." Correcting Dean was reflex now, just like their "bitch-jerk" moments. Truthfully Sam loved being called Sammy by his older brother.

"You both look good." John followed his sons further into the room.

"Besides the dead part?" Dean snorted, Sam silencing him up with an elbow to the ribs as his father opened his mouth to shut his oldest up. The four Winchesters spent the next month catching up and getting to know each other as the family they never got to be. Sam and Dean stayed in their own section of heaven though, mainly because even in death Sam and John couldn't see eye to eye and Dean just couldn't leave his baby brother out on his own. Even if nothing could threaten or kill him anymore.

* * *

><p>It was another month after that when the Ash surprised Sam and Dean one day while they were in his heaven with Ellen and Jo.<p>

"I've been looking for both of their heavens ever since you two mentioned them the first time. Took me damn near this long to find." Ash took a sip of his beer and leaned against the bar. When Dean and Jo saw each other for the first time the feisty little blonde ran into his arms and kissed him harder than he'd ever been kissed before. Dean never complained about it. Ash let out a string of cat calls and Sam even joined in once, laughing with Ash all the way.

Later that night when the two were about to go to sleep Sam paused at the edge of their bed, unsure of whether he should climb in or not. Dean looked up from the Batman comic he was currently interested in and frowned at the moose he called his brother.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Should I sleep in my bed?" Sam wasn't making eye contact with Dean, but he stared at the wall, pondering the decision and this made Dean's frown deeper.

"Dude, this is your bed. What are you talking about?"

"No, I mean like my original bed. I mean, now with you and Jo, surely she'll be here more than I will." Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"My Sammy is jealous." This comment received a huffy sigh and a six foot something man storming out of the room, making Dean laugh all the harder. "Oh come on Sam. I was kidding. Get that tight ass back in here and sleep next to me." Dean found his counterpart in the hallway staring angrily at the door he just poked his head out of.

"That is not cool."

"Oh come off it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I just want to know since you're with Jo now should we stop and you turn it in to some big fucking joke like always." Anger rolled right off Sam and Dean absorbed it, his face going slightly red.

"You're my brother. I'm not going to kick you to the curb because of a woman."

"It isn't just a woman Dean. This is_ Jo_. The same Jo that you've been wanting since you've practically met her and I'm not going to be the one to fuck up your chances with her."

"Well I've only seen her once and that was today. Now, when I come to that crossroads I will figure it out, but until then get your ass back in that bed and let's go to sleep." For a moment both of them stayed silent, staring angrily at the other, trying not to be the first to back down. Sam lost and started towards their bedroom, making sure he knocked shoulders with Dean on the way in who swatted his ass playfully in return. When both crawled in to bed they glanced at each and automatically both knew everything was alright for the moment.

Almost a week later the four Winchesters, Ash, Jo and Ellen were sitting around Ash's Roadhouse drinking and enjoying some dinner Mary and Ellen whipped up.

"Ash, you think you could do a favor for me?" Sam asked, twirling his fork around some past noodles.

"Anything, brother." Ash shook his mullet and leaned forward, intent on hearing this request. He wasn't the only one because everyone else around the table stopped to listen in as well.

"You think you can track Bobby's heaven down?" A small gasp was torn from Ellen's throat and she looked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"What happened?"

"Dick Roman happened." Dean spat out bitterly, still wishing he could have tracked the bastard down.

"Who?" So Sam and Dean relayed the story of what had happened after Jo and Ellen died, detailing every single battle and case they worked, not leaving out the showdown between Lucifer and Dean, much to their parent's dismays. After all was said and done Ellen took a deep breath and stared sadly at the table before smirking,

"And here I thought that bastard was too mean to die." Sam and Dean smirked too, knowing everything Ellen was saying was with love. All hunters found a certain fondness with each other. They had to, being the small niche they were.

"Well Sam, I can look into that, but I have a surprise for you in the mean time." Ash stood up and went into the back room, only to come out again several minutes later, but this time not alone. Sam's heart stopped and he wasn't sure quite what to do. His fork clattered to his plate loudly and his jaw remained unhinged. After several minutes of silence and nothing from the college drop-out Dean slapped him in the back of the head, waking Sam from the trance he found himself lost in.

"Dumbass, go." Hurriedly he nodded, the chair scraping the floor as Sam took several long strides to meet the curly haired blonde he hadn't seen in over six years.

"Jess." He breathed, taking her into his arms with a smile.

"Hey Sam." He almost fainted, hearing the sound of her voice again for the first time in a long time. Looking from her to Ash he grinned, not sure what to say to his friend.

"Hey my brother it was all Dean's idea." Sam whipped his head around to lock eyes with his older brother who had a proud grin plastered on his face.

"Figured since we were here." He shrugged, happy to see his little brother's face light up like it was Christmas.

"Thanks Dean." Sam turned back to Jessica and leaned down to kiss her. This wasn't a small, chaste kiss either. Sam let her know how much he had missed her over the years and she captured his face in her hands in response. This time it was Dean who joined Ash in the cat calls and hollers.

"Who is that?" Jo asked Dean, leaning over the table some to get a better look at the petite woman. Dean turned back to the table where everyone besides Ash looked on in interest.

"That's Jessica. It was Sam's girlfriend back at Stanford before…well never mind. That was Sam's girlfriend." Dean shut up, not wanting to relay the entire story of pre-determined destiny bullshit and how she had been killed exactly how their mother had and the other slew of details that came with the territory of the Winchester brothers. Everyone accepted the answer and moved on when the two reunited love birds sat down to the dinner table.

The night moved on in a festive order, all the hunters wanting to know about Jessica and how she and Sam met in the first place. She was slightly shy at first, but as Sam encouraged her she became more open with the group. After the group quieted down for the night Jessica took Sam's hand and led him outside of the Roadhouse replica, in which they were transported to a gazebo in one of the quads of Stanford. Sam was slightly confused at first, but when he saw the contented smiled adorning Jessica's face it all fell in place.

"This was one of my favorite places to be on campus. I don't know why, but gazebos are beautiful." Sam didn't respond because he was cut off by himself, though slightly younger. He turned to observe a lankier version of himself, way back when he was twenty-two. He was alone, though he knew that Jessica would be walking beside him holding his hand in hers. Vaguely he recalled this memory, though it was too fuzzy and too far gone to actually recall all of it. So many things had happened in between the small amount of normal the tall Winchester had that the beautiful memory had been lodged somewhere, under terrible, bloody memories that clawed their way to the top instead. Hell was not a thing to be ignored.

"I've missed you so much Sam." Jessica squeezing Sam's waist brought him from the other couple, hugging and whispering, though it was a one-sided conversation. Sam brought his long arms around the tiny blonde and squeezed back.

"I've missed you too Jess. I haven't been the same since you…" Sam trailed off, looking off and emotionally pulling away.

"Since I died." She finished, looking up at him, Sam not meeting her gaze. Eventually he responded, though he kept his hazel eyes averted to the university buildings.

"Yeah."

"Sam, I'm okay. I've come to terms with it. You need to as well." He sighed, knowing that she was right. He was dead now too so he had to come to terms with everything and he supposed he could have. There were no responsibilities here for him to work with; no people to save and most importantly, he wouldn't have guilt to pile on top older guilt. With a deep breath Sam sighed and stared down at Jessica.

"You're right." This new change in attitude had Jess smiling back up at him before she bit her lip. "What?" He asked, brow furrowing down slightly.

"Will you tell me about all your stories? I want to know everything."

* * *

><p>The following morning Sam startled himself awake to shockingly find himself back in his own bed and not on the blanket in the grass he fell asleep with Jess on as they stargazed.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Dean asked as he moved about the room, throwing clothes into different piles. Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Getting lucky I bet." The snicker that left his older brother's mouth only made Sam frown slightly.

"Shut up, you jerk."

"Ah, don't be a bitch Sammy. You need to get laid man, when's the last time?"

"The other day when I had you bent over the couch." The younger replied, not missing a beat as he stood, stripping himself of the shirt he wore yesterday, the jeans following suit. Even through the teasing Dean was watching Sam intently, and Sam was keenly aware of his brother's bright green eyes watching. "Anyways, I need a shower."

"Ah, post-sex shower then, huh?"

"Not quite Dean." Sam just left the room, strutting down the hallway in his boxers, knowing damn well his brother wasn't going to be far behind him. Sure enough he heard Dean's trampling feet behind him and he looked over his shoulder in time to see Dean slamming himself into the wall, his shirt stuck on his head, his arms high over it. Sam let his head fall back and a bark of laughter shot out of his throat.

Dean was always the eager of the two of them.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Dean walked into Ash's heaven later that day they froze instantly at the sight before them.<p>

"I was just asking about my two idjits." Bobby's gruff voice was like music to the Winchester brother's ears. Not caring about the other people in the room the two of them rushed the older man, almost knocking him over as they embraced him. The surrogate father hugged both boys back, the three absolutely oblivious that the room around them existed.

"Damn Bobby, it's good to see you." Dean beamed, after they pulled away. Him and Sam were all but bouncing from foot to foot.

"Same goes to you, though not exactly how I imagined."

"We can't always be brought back from the dead." Sam punched Dean in the side of the arm and glared at him."Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam hissed back.

"Boys." Mary warned, still not used to her sons calling each other names.

"Even dead, you know how to put your foot in your mouth boy." Bobby all but laughed.

"It's about the only thing he's good at." Jo smiled, as she slung her arm around his waist.

"Whatever. You all love it. Especially you baby." Dean leaned down and gave Jo a kiss.

"Ash, buddy, you are amazing." Sam grinned at his friend, who just nodded and flashed a teeth-baring grin, his mullet waving with his head.

"Never a problem brother."

Without warning the heaven started shaking and the door busted open, a hot white light vanquishing every shadow the room had to offer. Everyone in the room except Jessica was on the defense, scrambling blindly for a weapon, ready to defend their family members in the room. The light slowly faded, and everyone tried to adjust as quickly as possible. The first one to find their eyesight again was Sam, who let his jaw drop to the floor.

"Cas?"

* * *

><p>I'm debating making a sequel to this, just cause I want some DeanCas/Sam. I need my trio to be together again after the shit from 7x17.

Review, as always.

Follow me on Tumblr at: nature-calls

Link is over on my main page.


End file.
